


【真幸切丸】 生理课系列（受单方面性转，慎入）

by eeeaqi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Other, 产乳, 受单方面性转, 未成年性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeaqi/pseuds/eeeaqi
Summary: 真幸篇:真田:人的身体真是奇妙无穷。幸村:所以不要在吸了，谢谢。切丸篇:切原:学姐我又找到了新的资料！丸井:做爱就做爱，我已经不想再陪你实践奇怪的姿势了……
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Marui Bunta, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 17





	【真幸切丸】 生理课系列（受单方面性转，慎入）

**Author's Note:**

> 慎入，提醒到位

性转，悄悄进村系列，接受不行请右划  
奇怪的设定变多了+1  
铲汝预警

真田家的暖气一向很足，冬天也像春天一样。  
来真田家做功课的幸村非常有先见之明，暖和的大衣下穿了一件衬衫和制服裙，配上一条丝袜，敲开了真田家的大门。  
开门的是她的幼驯染，真田弦一郎。  
真田眼尖，看见她单薄的袜子，面色不善地把她拉进了门。进屋后幸村满面笑容地和真田家的长辈打过招呼后，被真田带进了他的房间。  
他的房间很大，铺着日式地板。右边是日式的床铺，叠好的被子放在一边的柜子里，柜子空间很大，装下两套寝具也没有问题。榻榻米原本在房间左边，现在那个位置被放上一个大矮桌，桌子上铺着棉垫子，又有人放了两块亚克力板子，看样子是准备写字用的垫板。  
幸村进门第一件事就是扔下制服包，躺在地上打了个滚。  
“太舒服啦！弦一郎家总是这么暖和……”  
“幸村……”  
“我知道啦，”幸村坐起来吐了吐舌头，“我收拾下东西，准备开始吧。”  
十五分钟后。  
端着饮料的真田回到房间，不出意料 看见了躺在矮桌下的幸村。  
她鸢蓝色的长发散开在地上，身上的大衣外套被扔在一边，整个人摊躺在地上，下半身倒是藏在矮桌里面。本应该是真田坐的位置，现在能看见一只纤细的脚尖。  
真田看着她胸前两坨向两边自然坠下的软肉，不出意料在米色的大外套边看见了一件水蓝色的内衣。  
在熟悉的环境不穿内衣是什么毛病？  
尽管心里如此想着，真田放下手上的东西后，走过去帮幸村收拾她的衣服，除了大衣和内衣之外还有一只黑色的丝袜。嗯，没错，就一只。  
她又在搞什么？  
被坑过无数次的真田心中警铃大作。  
虽然两人是四岁时就认识的幼驯染，但在坑真田这方面幸村真的是毫不手软。  
比如说八九岁时两人假期一起在真田家玩，最后幸村留宿真田家，早上真田爸爸来叫他们起床时看见两个穿着短裤的孩子手脚相缠抱在一起的时候；比如说幸村刚刚开始发育，胸部涨得痛，真田让他她靠在自己身上帮她揉胸被妈妈看见的时候；再比如说已经有了傲人胸部的幸村来自己房间第一件事就是要脱掉胸罩，时不时还要戏弄自己一番结果被妈妈安排过来送水果的哥哥看到的时候。  
除了被哥哥看见的时候会被投来“臭小子艳福不浅”的目光，其他时候无一例外都被教训了个臭死。  
真田有点发怵。  
“放个衣服怎么这么慢啊大叔。”幸村学着真田弦一郎侄子真田佐助的语气，“太松懈了。”  
“写你的作业吧，先说好，我是不会给你抄的。”  
幸村冷哼一声:“哼，谁要抄你的啊。”  
她撑着身体坐起来，收回脚，打开制服包翻出所有需要做的作业，整齐码放在一边，先挑了一本国文，翻开课本，准备作业。真田回到她对面的位置，盘腿坐好，也翻开了早就准备好的作业。  
房间里只剩下暖气运作和笔尖划过纸张的声音，虽然微小，却让人格外安心。  
写着写着，幸村的脚就不安分的向真田靠过去，感受到两只脚在腰边不停地小动作，真田终于不耐烦抓住了幸村的右脚，惩罚似的用指甲刮了一下脚心，幸村吃痒，下意识缩了一下。  
真田抬头发现幸村果然早已经放下笔，撑着下巴歪头看着他，嘴角翘起，眼睛也眯眯着。  
她突然放下手拖着胸部，把两坨软肉放在矮桌上，随后继续靠着桌子撑着下巴笑眯眯看着真田。  
“又累了？”真田问。  
“是啊……身体的一部分，总不能嫌弃它麻烦吧。”  
幸村有些无奈，谁要我发育得太好了呢，人家文太的胸就多好，刚刚好的C杯，哪像自己，平时网球社里打个网球还要被围观……然后弦一郎又要生气……为了他我都努力做到不用打球的监督位置了。  
想到这里她有点不开心，撇了撇嘴，我也想快乐地打球啊。虽然没有嫌弃弦一郎的意思，但是也不能每次都只和弦一郎一个人打球吧，那样的球场还有什么意思？  
“呐，真田，说起这个……我在推特上看见了一个有趣的东西哦。”  
幸村掏出手机，划拉划拉点了几下，找出一条推文，递给真田，“喏，你看看。”  
真田接过手机，看了一眼，皱起眉头。  
这篇推文讲的是关于女性乳房的话题，不同的是最后总结处说明就算女性不在哺育期内，如果长时间受到刺激，也会有产乳的现象。  
理所当然地，真田红了脸。  
“很有意思不是吗？”幸村看着真田越来越红的耳朵，心情愈发得好，“人类的身体可真神奇呢……”  
“幸村，这种事情没必要分享给我。”  
“为什么不？”幸村反问。她伸出芊细的手指在胸前的衣服上简简单单揉捏了几下，两个圆点逐渐突起在衬衫下，“你知道有多累吗？”  
真田疑惑道：“什么？”  
幸村解开胸前的三颗扣子，右手伸进去拖了一下，左边白嫩丰满的乳肉迫不及待跳了出来，她低头时真田只能看见她高挺的鼻梁，还有那张秀气好看的嘴巴，然后在头发的半遮半掩下允上了她粉色的乳尖。  
不是单纯的允吸，拖住乳肉的右手规律地在肉上揉捏留下粉色的痕迹，左手抓住乳尖轻轻地磨蹭往嘴里送，真田一时间被这样一副香艳的图像惊住了，连最基本的君子非礼勿视都忘记了。  
直到幸村一边允吸一边弯着眼看着他，真田才大梦初醒一般慌乱偏开头，只是乱转的眼珠和慌乱的呼吸暴露了他此时的心率。  
“幸……幸村……”  
“你就说每天这样累不累吧？”幸村的左乳上留下来不及吞咽的闪亮津液，一条银丝连接着嘴唇和乳尖，又因为距离过远而断开，“弦一郎，我脖子酸了。”

所以为什么又变成了这个样子呢？  
真田看着丢下作业趴在自己腿上的幸村，认命地给她按摩肩膀。  
没有办法拒绝幸村的任何要求。  
哪怕这件事绝对的超乎常理。  
可恶！真田弦一郎太松懈了！  
幸村原本解开三颗的扣子的衬衣现在已经被全部解开，向后拉下露出洁白细腻光滑的后背，真田感有觉得自己的手仿佛粗糙得像做了十年苦力的工人，稍稍用力就能弄红一大片肌肤。  
“弦一郎你午饭没吃饱吗？”幸村不满道。  
真田手上动作一顿随即加大了力道，幸村没有准备整个人向着前冲了一下，发出了短暂的惊呼后又咬住了嘴巴，不让自己发出一点声音。  
刚刚说了要大力一点现在又叫出声真是太没面子了。  
幸村原本用来垫着头的手臂渐渐的唔上了自己的嘴巴，就算如此也依旧不能阻断偶尔流露出的呻吟。  
乳尖一下又一下地与地面摩擦，真的有点痛！  
最后幸村受不了地喊了停。她深呼吸忍住不让眼泪掉下来，翻身坐起来捧着两团巨乳递到真田面前：“你看！肯定都磨破皮了！”  
真田眼睛慌忙向右看着没写完的生物作业，“对……对不起……”  
“看着我！”幸村叫道，“做了事情都不愿意承担后果的吗？”  
“我……”  
这叫什么事啊！真田在心里嚎道，我只是按照你说的做了，为什么什么都要怪我……  
幸村嫌弃的看了他一眼打断他：“行了行了，我原谅你了，但是你得帮我。”  
“……”真田问：“帮你干嘛？”  
一个白眼翻在幸村美丽的脸上，她向前挪动两步，雪白的乳房向前一步怼在真田眼前，粉色的花蕾擦过他的嘴唇：“你说干嘛？”  
真田吞了口口水，感觉一股股热流在身体里来回涌动，最后都汇聚到了一个地方。  
心中的欲望是火引，理智是燃料，点燃后再也无法控制。  
他主动前倾，唇尖与乳尖短暂触碰摩擦，就像天雷与地火般相互吸引，只用一下就十分地眷恋。  
粗糙的手掌覆盖上细嫩的皮肉，明明脑子里想十分小心手上动作却并不温柔，美丽的大白兔在手中被挤压成各种形状，明明已经皱眉，幸村也未叫一声疼。  
“我要怎么做？”  
食指指甲划过乳尖，感受到美人的战栗，真田手上动作不减，乐此不疲。  
幸村想了想，干脆整个人靠上了真田的肩膀，“得有按摩，然后最主要的是允吸吧？允吸这个动作刺激才会产乳的。”  
只是听到那个词真田的脸多红了几分，偏头轻咳一声想掩饰，但眼前的这一抹怎么也躲不开的洁白却亮得他眼睛发疼。  
像被魔力吸引一样，真田红着脸含上了粉红色的乳珠。就像戏水的孩子，未接触水时对不见底的水胆怯，真的接触到后又觉得没什么大不了。挑弄、允吸、撕咬、厮磨……无师自通。恍惚间仿佛真的有尝到淡淡的乳香，真田放过那颗被他玩弄的有枣子般大小的乳头，发现另一边鲜嫩的乳珠上亮晶晶一片水渍。  
看着幸村红红的唇真田不难想明白刚刚发生了什么。  
“exchange。”  
“唔……”  
刚刚已经被允吸过的乳尖十分地敏感，被同样的技巧伺候让人更加难以，幸村没忍住，抱着真田的头发出低声娇喘。  
半晌，真田拉下幸村的腰让她跨坐在自己腿上，强迫她平坦的小肚子贴着他硬实的腹肌，感受他充满阳气的肉棒。  
幸村抬头看着他，眼睛里含着泪水，脸上带着笑。  
顺其自然的亲吻不是想象中狂风暴雨。它温柔又绵长，如同三月春风。  
幸村从来没对真田说过我喜欢你。  
真田从来没对幸村说过我想要你。  
十年幼驯染，对方所想只需要一个动作一个表情就能明了，那是被刻在骨子里的默契。  
分离时唇间拉出暧昧的津液，向下滴落堆积在幸村的胸口，又顺着乳沟向下流至小腹。  
制度裙早就不知道被丢去了哪里，衬衣倒是还挂在手臂上，只是皱得不成样子。相比之下真田的衣物还算整齐，只是腰腹部和幸村相触碰的位置湿了一块。  
想抱着对方，哪怕只是抱着，一秒钟也像一辈子。  
但是一分钟后两个人匆匆忙忙分开了。  
真田下意识看了眼自己的衣服，随即抬手帮幸村扣上衬衣的扣子。幸村一边扣衣服一边左顾右盼找制度裙，衣服虽然穿好了但两块水渍显眼得很，根本不能见人。听着脚步声越来越近，幸村心一横，整个人藏进了矮桌里。  
“有人问就说我去厕所了，”幸村探出头嘱咐真田，“还有，把你嘴巴上的口水擦一下。”  
真田听了默默舔了几口嘴唇，正襟危坐拿起了笔。  
几秒后，门口传来妈妈的敲门声，真田答应一声后，妈妈端着果盘打开门进了房间。  
“奇怪？精市呢？”妈妈问。  
“嗯……去洗手间了。”  
幸村不安分的把头靠在真田腿上。  
“不会是你欺负她了吧？”  
“……怎么会。”  
又蹭了蹭。  
“不管是什么事情都要多让着精市一点，弦一郎也就这一个幼驯染了。”  
“妈妈。”真田无奈地叫她。  
“是是。等下和精市说一声吧，留下来吃晚饭。我等下去和幸村妈妈通电话。”真田妈妈笑着打量自家儿子的表情，放下东西后离开了房间。  
真田用力推开矮桌，露出了桌底下正在用双乳按摩他肉棒的幸村。  
刚刚和妈妈说话的时候，本应该在洗手间的幸村正在妈妈看不见的地方取悦自己。这个认知让真田眼底涌起了无名火。  
想把幸村的衣服扒光。想把肉棒塞到她嘴里，在喉咙里留下清晰的痕迹。想把精液喷射在她脸上、胸前、小腹……想让她都是我的味道。  
幸村抬头对上他的眼睛，手上的动作慢了几分。  
真田的性器如同他人一般，黑壮，透过顶端的小孔可以看见一点粉红，雪白的乳肉夹着它，不和谐中又透露出般配的感觉。  
她想了想，缓缓低头，轻啄了他一口。

真田带着幸村躲进了他原本用来放被子的柜子。小时候躲迷藏时他们经常一起躲在这里。这里长年放着两套寝具，他们一人一套。但是今天只有一套。看来妈妈原本就打算让精市留宿。另外一套应该是拿出去晒太阳了。也正是如此这里如今的空间还算大，不然真的挤不下两个人。  
幸村的衬衫早就被扯下来丢在一边，她的内裤也被自己脱掉，只剩下一边黑色丝袜。  
真田从来都没觉得脱个衣服的时间能有这么漫长，久得仿佛过了一个世纪。  
幸村没有闲着，真田脱衣服她就蹲下拽他的裤子，湿热的吻落在真的结实的腹肌上。  
最后在幸村的惊呼声中真田将幸村抄起向后压在了寝具上。  
真田甚至能感觉到幸村的花穴一张一合地吸允他的肉棒，狭小的空间放大了一切声音，他听见幸村的心跳。  
幸村在说她愿意。  
虽然已经高二的学生，但真田还只是一个小处男，平时习惯遵纪守法所以并没有做爱的经验，甚至连片子都是只听说过，可以说一切的一切都是幸村在教导他。  
待两人终于完全的结合在一起，已经是大汗淋漓。  
痛感让幸村不自觉地扭动身体，深深的喘气，真田的滚烫肉棒在她的身体里不停跳动让她失神。  
浅浅的抽动减少部分痛感，又从身体深处带来欢愉。渐渐地欢愉无法满足她的欲望，她开始渴望更多。  
肉体的拍打声回荡在封闭的空间里，伴随着幸村吃痛的呻吟。平时像女王一样的幸村此时此刻发出小猫一样的叫声，指尖扒着真田的肩膀，她不停颤动的身体刺激着真田的视线，他忍不住抚摸上那具白皙的身体，随意揉捏，留下专属粉红色的印记，幸村受到刺激下体也做出反应，花穴一阵阵不停地蠕动，被开拓得越来越深，终于最后被顶到了最深处的子宫口，她突然像虾米一样弓起身子把真田吓了一跳。  
真田承认刚刚那一下自己有爽到但比起来还是幸村的感觉更重要。他停下动作抱住幸村，问道:“精市，你要不要紧？我错了……”  
幸村涨红了脸，攀上真田的肩膀，面对面坐了起来，大腿夹住真田的腰，脑袋放在他背上，等了一会，愤愤地说道:“继续啊！非要我明着告诉你说我爽死了吗？”  
接受到指令的真田也涨红了脸，一声不啃地继续他的动作，连爱人的想法都猜不到，太松懈了……作为补偿，只有更加努力才对。  
实诚如他，没有花里胡哨的九浅一深，下下正中花心，偶有偏颇划过宫口也让幸村战栗不止，幸村嘴里发出无意义的呻吟，手指在真田健壮的脊背上留下条条痕迹。快感从宫口传递至乳尖，她用巨乳蹭着真田的脖颈，最后送进他嘴里。  
这太疯狂了。幸村想，但也不错。  
长时间深入的刺激让幸村先攀上了顶峰，她哭叫着高潮了，一股热流顺着穴壁冲向真田，又在穴口处聚集被拍打出白色的泡沫，水渍声在狭小的空间里回荡，真田难得没有在意幸村的哭叫，专注于自己动作，在快速抽插了几十下后抽出性器，一股米白色的精液喷在了幸村的脸上、乳房、小腹。  
然后幸村伸出舌头舔了下嘴角的液体，真田感觉自己的下体又有了抬头的趋势。  
女性的高潮比男性持续时间更久，幸村挣扎着让真田把半硬的肉棒重新放进了花穴，浅浅摩擦。  
肉体之欲满足后便是心灵的慰藉。  
真田伸手擦掉了幸村脸上的精液，和幸村接吻。  
这次的吻像骤雨，堆积了多年的乌云找到了宣泄口，非要一场雨下完不可。  
“呀！弦一郎！”  
两人被这一声响亮的叫喊吓了一跳，真田一时激动想站起来还撞了头。  
幸村摸着他被撞的地方，意识他安静，这里不容易被发现。  
“弦一郎！”  
是佐助，两人对视一眼。  
又喊了两声后，佐助拉开了房门，走了进来，“奇怪，大叔人呢？怎么精市姐姐也不在……”  
突然就比幸村高了辈分的真田:……  
幸村一只手捂着嘴笑着想:以后结婚了和弦一郎一起出门说不定会被认成老夫少妻吧？  
真田看着她微笑的脸不动声色地动了两下腰。  
幸村原本摸头捂脸的手全部捂上了嘴。  
“啊！烦死了！精市姐姐的被子为什么要我来收！”佐助喊到，“自己老婆的事不应该是自己做吗！为什么要躲起来！”  
真田心里顿时阳光满地，刚刚给佐助记的一笔账也勾销了。  
“我还要叠好放柜子里……讨厌大叔！”  
佐助的脚步越来越近，最后停在了柜子外，他摊开被子左右跑动叠被子。一柜门之隔的地方，叔叔正在和嫂嫂做造人的事。  
幸村在真田身上起起伏伏，不敢发出半点声音，真田嘴里含着乳尖根本没空管外面的佐助，两个正在偷情的人压根就没听清佐助刚刚说的话。直到昏暗的地方露出一丝亮光时才发现不对劲。  
“我为什么要给大叔做这么多事啊！”佐助放下打开柜门的手，“让他自己放！我不管了”  
说完就跑了出去，还顺便关上了房门。  
真田突然被刺激直接在里面缴了械，然后两人匆匆忙忙穿好衣服去了浴室。  
真田用手指抠出留在幸村体内的东西，还忧心了很久，最后幸村看不下去拉着他在浴缸里又来了一发。  
当天晚上真田揉着幸村发青的膝盖，幸村在心里发誓以后再也不要后入了。  
两个月后幸村乳房留下乳白色的液体时真田吓了一跳，思考了很久“让精市母子住到哪里去最好”。最后被来着姨妈心情不好的幸村敲了头，“笨蛋，你每天都吸弄它有产乳也不奇怪啦！”  
一晌贪欢的后果就是作业也没有写完。  
幸村做到了她说的“绝不会抄”，因为作业最后都是真田写的。  
从那天起，两人的性福生活从此展开。

——The end——

**Author's Note:**

> 下一张切丸，真幸提及


End file.
